Tekstiviestipalsta nro. 2
Luoja itse on meille sanonut, että käyttäkää vetten kaloja ja metsän riistaa. On sulaa hulluutta olla ampumatta hirviä Sillä silloin ne kuolevat vanhuuteen ja liha menee hukkaan. Ajatelkaa nyt! Hukkaan! Ihan hullua! :Metsästäjä Shakespeare sanoo kuuluisassa Sodassaan ja rauhassaan (jonka olen lukenut): "Ken tästä kulkee, saa kaiken toivon heittää." Hyvin sanottu. :Paljon lukenut henkilö Hei, älkää kaikki viitsikö kiusata Matti Vanhasta. Matti on raitis suomalainen turvallinen mies, ja hirveän median ajojahdin kohteeksi tietenkin joutunut. Tsemppiä Matti! :Matti-fani '85 Mä soitin äsken yhelle Ilkalle mutta se ei vastannut! Joten halusin vaan sanoa, että se on ihan vitun homo jätkä! :Antti Mihin tarvitsemme susia? Niistä ei ole mitään hyötyä. Jos minulta kysyttäisiin, jok'ikinen pitäisi tappaa jo pelkästään niiden käyttökelvottomuuden ja yleisen epäilyttävyyden vuoksi. :Ei susille! Hei ystäväni, voisitko vastavuoroisesti alkaa soittelemaan minulle niin kuin minäkin soittelen sinulle. Olisi kivaa. :Ystäväsi Hei yöllisen MTV 3 Chatin juontaja jos satut lukemaan tätä niin tahdoin vain sanoa, että sinulla on ihanat rinnat :)) Miten olisi yömyssy? :helläori89 täten ilmoitan että, jos nino tippuu bb-talosta niin lopetan katsomisen siihenpaikkaan nino on paras!!!!! :ninofan98<3<3<3 Elämä on ihanaa kun sen oikein oivaltaa. Sanon vain HURAA! Se on mun luontoni. Naista kaipailisin vielä seurakseni. :Kaipaava sydän Ihmiset! Turhaan te huolehditte siitä ilmastonmuutoksesta. Ei siihen nyt kukaan kuole! Olihan joskus joku jääkausikin kai, ja nyt ei ole. Ilmasto muuttuu ja se kuuluu asiaan. Ihan paskaa koko ilmastonmuutoksesta puhuminen. :Ja ei kyllä ainakaan minua haittaa pätkääkään jos päästään lumesta eroon Unet on sitten kummallisia, viimekin yönä näin unta Jasser Arafatista. Perin outoa. :Ajattelinpahan vaan kertoa Vittu! Ihmiset ei anna mun edes wowittaa rauhassa. Ja naapurikin poraa aina keskellä yötä! :Viha nousee On niin ihana herätä raikkaaseen kevätaamuun turvallisessa ja vapaassa Suomessa. Vaikkei taloudellinen tilanne kummoinen olisikaan. Oi, jospa olisi vielä suomalainen nainen jota suukotella. Suudelmia! :Kaipaava sydän Uskonnot ovat naurettavia ja lapsellisia. Muistakaa, että uskotte pelkkään höpönlöpöön. Kielletään uskonnot niin maailma pelastuu. :Antti Turpo Eisti maahanmuutto ongelma on paha. se syö suomalaisten rahaa eivätkä maahan muuttajat osaa edes suomenkieltä tai kulttuuria. ja sitten ne raiskaa meiän naiset!! lähetetään muta-kuonot vaan takasin zimbabween tai muualle aasiaan, postimerkit perseissä!!!!! :suomenviikinki96 Runous on taidehomojen nyyhkimistä, punaviiniä vetävät takan ääressä lukiolaishintit, en perusta sellaisesta ollenkaan. :Vittu kun mun tekstit tuli natsikustantajalta bumerangina takaisin Tuo Viron uusi kielilaki on hyvä! Meillekin samanlainen, niin eipähän enää tarvitse kuunnella vieraskielistä mongerrusta! :Yksi kieli, yksi mieli Täytyykö riistää söpöiltä eläimiltä turkit. Milloin ihmisen julmuus oikein loppuu? :Turkit pois vain rumilta eläimiltä! Ihmettelen erästä ystävääni Hän kertoo että hänellä on AIDS, mutta eikö se ole vähän out? Syöpä on kaikin puolin kovempi juttu tällä hetkellä. Luulisi hänenkin sentään sen tajuavan. :Muotitiedottoman ystävä Nimimerkille Kaipaava sydän: Hyi helvetti, varmaan monikin tahtoo tollasen limasen vätkylän kanssa vehdata! :Itseään kunnioittava nainen Ystävyyteen kuuluu vastavuoroisuus. Jos ei koskaan itse saa soittoja, tuntee itsensä ei-halutuksi. Joten voisitko panostaa siinä vastavuoroisuudessa, ystäväni? :Ystäväsi Arvoisa naapurini, ne sun kukat on edelleen kakskyt senttiä mun tontin puolella. :Kakskyt senttiä!! Turkistarhaus on täysin laillinen elinkeino, joten siinä ei voi mitenkään olla mitään väärää. :Turkistarhaaja Kyllä poliisit on meidän yhteiskunnan ehdoton tukipilari. Eilenkin poistivat kadulta väkivalloin sen oudosti pukeutuneen hyypiön, joka tallusteli röyhkeänä muiden ihmisten seassa. Ihan oikein sille! :Kiitos, poliisi! Muistakaa aina Suomen talvisodan henkeä. Meidän tulee olla kiitollisia. Aatelkaa jos oltais neukkujen vallan alla, eikö oiskin hirveää! :KIITOS SOTAMIEHILLE "Itseään kunnioittava nainen", Tahtoisitko sitten mahdollisesti minut?:) Ota yhteyttä ja jutskataan :)):) :helläori98 Voi helevetti, yritä siinä sitten häröillä yöllä seuranaan pari pulloa kossua kun tuo yks naapuri ei tajua olla poraamatta tai mitä vittua tekeekään aina keskellä yötä. :Johan tässä alkaa vittuuntua Psst, epäilen että Jarno käyttää huumeita. Jarnon omaiset, selvittäkää asia! :Anonyymi vihjeenantaja Oho, huomasinkin juuri että naapurinani on autiotalo. Joten hyödytöntä varmaan valittaa niistä kukista. Anteeksi naapurini, että valitin. :Kakskyt senttiä!! Ai siinäkö ei ole mitään väärää, että suloisilta elukoilta riistetään henki pelkän turkin takia? :Turkit pois vain rumilta eläimiltä! On suuri menetys että Michael Jackson on poissa. Hän oli niin loistava. Rakkauteni häntä kohtaan oli jotain todella suurta, pyhää. MJ olis varmasti pitänyt minusta äärettömästi jos vaan olis tavannut mut. Tosi hyviä kavereita oltiin. :Lepää rauhassa popin kuningas :( Aloitteleva hevibändi etsii laulajaa. Ota rohkeasti yhteyttä! P.S. Jokke, älä ota yhteyttä. :theprophetsofsatanicdoom.wrathofgod@suomi24.fi Eikö sitä nyt jumalauta osata tai välitetä hiekoittaa niitä teitä?! Ja pitääkö siellä ihmistenkin ryntäillä sinne tänne, ja vielä ne vammaset veitset kengänpohjissaan?? :Tuohtunut autoilija En tiedä, helläori89. Kerro jotain itsestäsi. Oletsä rikas? :Itseään kunnioittava nainen Republikaanit ovat tyhmiä. Minä vihaan republikaaneja. Republikaanit ovat niin tyhmiä. :Tietoinen liberaali suoraan Amerikasta Muistakaamme prinsessa Dianaa, kansan prinsessaa. Diana oli kaikilla tavoilla kaikkia muita tärkeämpi ihminen. Hän ei saa unohtua koskaan. :Hiljentykäämme Laissa! Se on laissa! Väitätkö, että laki voisi muka olla väärässä?! Oletko ANARKSITI?? :Turkistarhaaja No voi helvetin helvetin perse. Kunta vaatii helvetisti jotain lomakkeitten täyttämistä ennen kuin saa ne autiotalon pihalta omallekin tontillekin tunkeutuvat kukat hävittää. Emmie jaksa. Taian muuttaa samantien, saamari. :Kakskyt senttiä!! Nimimerkille Ystäväsi: Taidan tietää kuka olet. Voisitko ystävällisesti jättää minut rauhaan tai taitaa oikeasti olla pakko hankkia lähestymiskielto. :Vittu mitä hörhöjä meidän kaupungissakin liikkuu Vaalirahakohu on selvästi kommarien juonia. Neukut ovat juonineet koko jutun ja järjestäneet ajojahdin ja pääministerin mustamaalauksen. :Uutta Neuvostoliittoa kaavaillaan koko ajan Haluaisin muistuttaa, että elämme on vuoden pimeimpiä aikoja. Muistakaa käyttää heijastinta! AINA! PAKKO! :Turvallisuus ennen kaikkea Vallanpitäjät haluavat salata meiltä sen totuuden, että maailmanhallituksen johdossa on liskohumanoideja. :Herännyt Täällä on pari jo tuosta yöaikaan poraamisesta valittanut. Mun mielestä se on just helvetin siistiä että yöllä kuuluu sellanen mystinen pörinä jostain päin kerrostaloa. Se o vaan mun mielipide. :Makuasia Ehdoton EI kannabiksen laillistamiselle! Kuulin nimittäin tutulta, että siitä MENEE PSYKOOSIIN! Onko se sitten kiva olla psykoosissa, mitä?! :Narkit vittuun On tämä Suomi kyllä, otetaan avuttomia pakolaisia vastaan vaikka ne ei edes olis hyödyksi. Onko enää mitään järkeä. :Kysynpähän vaan Mopot turmelevat Suomen nuorison. Kielletään mopot niin kaikki on maailmassa hyvin. :Vanhempi ihminen Nimimerkille "Narkit vittuun", viina tuhoaa elämän. Kannabiksella ei ole MINKÄÄNLAISIA haittoja IKINÄ MISSÄÄN. Itse asiassa elämä ilman pilveä on MAHDOTONTA! :Vihreät arvot! Meillä on Suomessa hieno poliisi! Ei parane tulla ryöstelemään Suomeen. Suomen poliisi ottaa kiinni. Rötösherrat kuriin saa. Hieno on meillä poliisi! :Kiittäkäämme poliisia ::Eikö me ylikonstaapeli jumalauta sovittu, että et tunge meiän tekstiviestipalstalle, et ainakaan nousuhumalassa? Hä?! yst. terv. toimitus Nimimerkki "Vanhempi ihminen", oletko koskaan itse ollut nuori? Taitaa muisti olla jo mennyt. YKSIKÄÄN nuori EI VOI elää siedettävää elämää ilman omaa mopoa. Muista se ennen kuin tulet valittamaan typeriä!! :Nuori Imppaaminen on ihan idioottimainen harrastus! Vanhemmat, vartioikaa lapsianne, sillä hekin voivat HAISTELLA LIIMAA! Joka nurkan takana väijyy liimapötköjä. Luulevat kakarat etteivät jää kiinni, mutta ehei! Epänormaalin hilpeällä ja iloisella tuulella on liimanhaistaja! Vanhemmat, jos lapsenne on valoinen ja iloissaan, teidän on syytä huolestua! :Puhun imppaamisesta 24/7 Ja sitten pieni runotuokio! :) Nyt loppunut on päivän työ nyt on kaunis Suomen kesäyö. Nuoret rakastavaiset kukkaan puhjenneina Ja pellolla tuoksuu suomalainen heinä. Suomi on minun kotimaani. Siltä sain kaiken rakkaani. :Runoilia Vittu mä vihaan mun anoppiani. No, onneks se on nykyään sen verran vanha että se on jo aika vihannes, mutta on se silti aika hyvinkin vittumainen. :Miniä En ymmärrä ollenkaan tätä hihhulointia, että ei saisi mukamas kuluttaa. Ajatelkaa nyt, jos kukaan ei ostaisi asioita normaaleissa määrin, ei sitten kohta olisi enää kaupoissakaan mitään. Tekisikö se sitten jotenkin autuaaksi että mistään ei sais mitään? Aivan oikein. Ei tekisi. Ihan paskaa koko vouhotus. :Kuningaskuluttaja No niin, oletteko nyt vitun viherpiipertäjät tyytyväisiä! Kukaan ei tule autolla kauppaan, kaupat kuolee ja MITÄÄN EI ENÄÄ SAA OSTETTUA!!! KATASTROFI!!! :Joku raja sentään perkele Voisivatko vanhusten luona vierailevat sukulaiset tuoda vaikka ruokaa joskus tullessaan, kiitos. Tiukkaa on kun on niin perkeleen pieni eläke. Itse lasten ja lastenlasten luona käydessä vien aina salaa mukanani elintarvikkeita, muuten en kyllä ikinä helvetti soikoon kävisikään! :Köyhä mummeli Lopettakaa valitus, kaikki te vaimot jotka olette tulleet hakatuiksi avioliitossanne. Ennen vanhaan katsottiin, että miehellä on perheen päänä oikeus ja velvollisuus pitää vaimojaan kurissa ja nuhteessa, ja kaikki oli kivasti reilassa entisaikaan. Perkeleen hienostelevat nykynaiset! :Eikä teistä saatana kukaan minunkaan vaimoksi suostu Anopit ja apethan ovat ihan tyhmiä! Sitähän sitä jankataan koko ajan niissä teidän nuorten aikuisten, teidän helvetin typeryksien lapsellisissa juhlissanne ja kaikissa. Vitun kurittomat pennut! :Anoppi AIVAN SAIRASTA pitää paitaa, jossa on kuva "Pedobear"-karhusta. Symbolit ovat sitovia ja sellaisen paidan pitäminen on rinnastettavissa lapsen raiskaamiseen. :Kuvottavaa KalPa nousee, KalPa lyö! KalPa on paras, hyvä KalPa! KalPa, KalPa, KalPa, KalPa, jeeeeeeeeee! :Trendikäs runoilijamummo, joka taitaa alkaa päästä jo sisälle tähän nuorten immeisten elämään hyvä KalPa :))):)):) Arvoisa naapurini, voisitko harkita sitä mahdollisuutta, että lopettaisit keskiyöllä poraamisen. Sen takia en saa juuri nukuttua ja olen töissä aina lopen uupunut. Kaikella ystävyydellä, :Naapurisi Kannatan sataprosenttisesti nuorten naisten seksityövelvollisuutta! On liian julmaa pitää miehiä ilman! Pihtarilikat on ihan huoria!! :Iliman pilluu :( Rakas poikani Pekka, vessanpöntön reunalla oli tänään verta. Tuleeko aina kakan mukana? Veriripuli on vakava asia! :Huolestunut & rakastava äitisi Nimimerkille "Naapurisi", oletko koskaan vitun kusipää ajatellut ottaa muitakin huomioon? Minulla on oikeus poraamiseeni, sitä oikeutta ei voi kukaan estää, ei ainakaan tuollainen saatanan ylimielinen homo! Ja minähän poraan just sillon kun minä haluan. Oletko sattunut ajattelemaan, että joillekin on TÄRKEÄÄ porata esim. tauluja seiniin?! Jos häiritsee yöunia niin on aivan mahdollista hankkia itselleen yötyö ja nukkua päivisin, mikään ei estä tekemästä niin, vitun itsekeskeinen paskiainen! :Oikeus porata Ihan hävettää katsoa tuota kaupunkimme Lyseon lukion rehtoria. Mies kävelee aivan hirveissä vaatteissa! Ihmisen pitäisi piilottaa vartalonsa huonot puolet ollakseen jotain. Tuollekin pilipalirehtorille heti stylisti ja tyylikkään kävelyn opettaja. Eikä autoksi mitään käytettyä Audia vaan kunnon limusiini niin eiköhän ala olla jo imago kohdillaan! :Neuvonantaja Meinaako auto liukastella jäisellä tiellä? Ovatko "läheltä piti" -tilanteet päivittäistä seuraa autoillessa? Vaihda heti kitkarenkaasi nastarenkaisiin, niin eipä liukastele enää! :Nastavallankumous! Pikku-Kalle se oli eräs päivä matkalla kaupasta kotiin. Ajoipa sitten auto niin että kuraa Kalle paran päälle roiskui! Kalle kommentoi tätä sanoilla, joita ei toki voi tässä toistaa, ja tämän kuullut pastori nuhtelee häntä: "Noh noh, jos kiroilee, ei pääse taivaaseen!" Pikku-Kallepa tähän: "En mä taivaaseen tahokaan vaan kotiin!" Haha... Aika ovela, eikö vain? :Heh heh Näköjään on tämä saastainen nastafasismi tunkenut jopa tällekin palstalle. Totuus kuitenkin on, että kitkarenkaat ovat ylivertaiset ja loistavat alhaisiin nastarenkaisiin verrattuna. Kitkarenkaat ovat tätä päivää. Nastarenkaat pitäisi tuhota joka ikinen. :Kitkat tulevat, oletko valmis? Osaa elämä nyt potkia päähän pientä ihmistä. en sietänyt niitä fkng kukkia, joten muutin tällaiseen mukavaan kerrostaloasuntoon. Ei tässä muuten mitään, mutta joka yö vaan kuuluu aivan helvetin kova poraus tai joku vastaava. Samperin samperi! :Kaksyt senttiä!! Mie ehottasin että Björn Wahlroosin taskut tutkitaan ja jaetaan mahdollisesti sieltä löytyvät setelit kansalaisten kesken. Voi olla enemmän herralla lompakossa kuin pankkitilillä. :Ajattelin vaan tällasta Oletteko kuulleet siitä että sieltä Papua-Uudesta-Guinneasta on löytynyt se niitten ihmissyöjävillien heimo, jolle on kehittynyt täysi suoja näitä aivoja rappeuttavia prionitauteja vastaan! Näitä villi-ihmisiä heti paikalla tänne Suomeenkin; vihdoinkin olisi maahanmuuttajista myös jotain hyötyä meille suomalaisille! Siis jos antaisimme väestömme risteytyä heidän, alempirotuisten kanssa... tämä on tietysti ongelma... :Mutta raiskaajasomaleita parempi joka tapauksessa Suuressa Saksanmaassa aikoinaan Hitler järjesteli asioita viisaasti: Ihmiset menivät töihin, ne jotka eivät menneet, menivät kaasukammioon. Tänään Suomessa saa katsoa lukuisia verorahoilla eläviä työttömiä laiskureita! Mihin ollaan menossa! Toista oli Hitlerin aikaan! :Heil! Piru periköön tämän kirotun lapsellista "älä osta mitään" -päivää! Yrittävät meidän hienon kulutuskulttuurin tuhota, vasemmistolaiset hippihullut! Pistetään hirteen tuon päivän keksijät ja myydään lippuja hirttäjäisiin! Niin meidän pitäisi tehdä! :Ttu mitä pelleilypäiviä Minä vihaan monia ihmisryhmiä, mutta ehkä kaikista eniten vihaan homoseksuaaleja. Lopettakaa se luonnoton perseeseen pökkiminen hetipaikalla! :Valtteri Hyvä Valtteri, älä nyt sentään suuttu, vaikka päätinkin pistää poikki nyt ainakin väliaikaisesti. Meillä oli kuitenkin kivaa, eikö vain! :Tero Haluan täten julkisesti ilmoittaa, että ystäväni Reiska on paska jätkä. Oikeesti, jäisi rekan alle tai jotain! :Törde Komppailen toveri Tördeä. Just niin! Kakka jätkä, saakeli! :Pikku-Pietu Sinä, joka ajelit punasella Volvolla viime viikon torstaina kello yhdentoista aikoihin aamupäivällä Jyväskylän keskustassa, sinulla on kuules en tuulilasin- pyyhkijät siinä ihan sojottamassa lasin edessä. Laske ne alas niin lienee parempi näkyvyys sitten. Kaikkea hyvää, :Jukka-Pekka Pipopää medy | Thriller more Tagline: The Momma of all Comedies is Back. Plot: On his latest assignment, FBI agent Malcolm Turner (Lawrence) goes undercover as Big Momma, and works as a nanny for an unhappy woman (Procter) who is u :Ihminen hyvällä asialla ::Tältä samalta pimeältä hörhöäjältä tulikin sitten koko ''Hamekyttä 2 -elokuvan kaikki tiedot englanniksi. Toimituksen äänin 18–17 päätimme olla julkaisematta kaikkia tämän henkilön lähettämiä viestejä. yst. terv. toimitus'' Katso myös sinä pummi ja kelpotyöläisten riistäjä *Tekstiviestipalsta nro. 1 Luokka:Kaikinpuolinen roska, turhuus ja potaska Luokka:Osoitukset typeryydestä Luokka:Järjettömän pitkät sivut, jotka kuitenkin loistavat sisällöksettömyydellään